Aren Katsura
Aren Katsura is a multi-fandom Original Character created by the user, Kamiko Takakawa. Appearance Aren is 5'11.5 ft using the Imperial System or 181.61 cm using the Metric System. He has a fair skin tone, light blue eyes, and scarlet red hair that goes down to around the center of his neck with side bangs. Aren wears multiple piercings on his body, one horizontal stud eyebrow piercing above his left eyebrow, earrings, and a tongue piercing. Aren wears his uniform slightly different from most male students, as he has his sleeves rolled up. Due to being in the photography club, he will wear a camera around his neck. However, if the Photography Club disbands or if the school atmosphere is low he will no longer wear the camera as he is no longer part of the club. Personality (WIP) Aren is usually easy going towards most people that he's tolerant with. However, he is a hot-head and can easily become crabby if something or someone irritates him. The way he interacts with someone depends on his relationship with them. If Aren is speaking to a stranger or an acquaintance, he will act nonchalant and he can sometimes come across as being apathetic. When he is socializing with a friend or someone he thinks highly of, he'll be more friendly and playful. If he's talking to a person who he has a negative opinion on he'll be cold towards them and can become aggressive if things go downhill. Aren is described to be pretty mischievous, especially whenever he's in a good mood. He will tend to joke around and may sometimes play some tricks on his friends from time to time. Aren will also sometimes make humorous yet vulgar jokes during class, which will usually get him sent to the guidance counselor if his teacher overhears it. Aren is also very loyal to his friends and will do his best to support them. He will also not hesitate to stick up for his friends when someone is trying to mess with them and will even find ways to get back at the aggressor. Aren has the fear of being abandoned by his loved ones and appears to be socially selective in order to prevent that fear from coming true. He prefers to only socialize with people he feels close too and is only willing to trust his friends. It's unlikely that he will accept to do favors for people he's not close with unless if it's something incredibly urgent. In order for someone to gain his friendship, they must convince Aren that they are a trustworthy person who won't backstab him or take advantage of him. The reason why he's cautious about who he socializes with is that he used to be constantly bullied throughout his elementary school years and his ex-best friend from his middle school had abandoned him to become popular, which had made a devastating impact on him for years. Also, as a result of being bullied constantly back in elementary school, Aren has learned to stick up for himself. He refuses to let anyone walk all over him and will never hesitate to confront the aggressor, he will even resort to fighting the person when he's provoked enough. Aren shows somewhat of an interest in photography and had started pursuing his hobby around the end of his second year of high school. Since Aren had gotten into photography somewhat recently, he isn't incredibly skilled as some of the members of the photography club, who probably have a lot more experience with it than he does. Since Aren is interested in Photography more than the other subjects in school, he's considering having a career in the Photography field when he's done with school. Opinions on Topics Likes * Friends * Photography * Memes * Nature * Justice * Music (Especially if it's 70s music ;) ) * Money * Cats * Martial Arts Neutral * Family * Solitude * Violence * Art * Gardening * Drama * Sports * Cosplay * Cooking * Video Games * Science Dislikes * Anime * School * Gossip * Reading (Unless it's comic books) * Occult Reactions Aren has the Deceitful persona and has strong self-defense. (Click this link for more info on the Deceitful persona, https://yandere-simulator-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Personas/Fanon#Deceitful) Aiming a camera at him If Aren is not friends with the player he will hide his face and walk away. If he is friends with the player he will pose like a student with the social butterfly persona. Non-bloody objects on the ground He will ignore it. Bloody objects on the ground If no murders occurred, he will be confused but he will ignore it after. If at least one murder had happened he will become more cautious of his surroundings, which will result in him being able to spot suspicious activity quicker. Blood on the ground He will inform a teacher about it, unless the blood is in a cafeteria and if that was the case he would just assume it's spilled ketchup and ignore it. If the atmosphere is below 80% he will inform the teacher about it no matter where the blood is at. Dead body on the ground Aren will be shocked and will check to see if the fallen classmate is still alive. He will then alert a teacher about the dead student. If his fallen class turns out to still be alive he will take them to the nurse instead. Witnessing a Murder If an acquaintance or an enemy is murdered in front of Aren, he will pretend to praise the player for the murder and will tell the player that he won't tell anyone about the murder. Once the player lowers their guard he will backstab the player by running out of the school and calling the police. If Aren witnesses the player kill Ryouichi Ishikuro, he will become devastated and will try to apprehend the player in order to avenge his friend's death. Someone taking panty shots He will ignore it. Someone with bloody clothes, but not carrying a weapon He will ask the player what happened to their clothes. If more than 2 murders have occurred he will become suspicious and tell a teacher. Someone with a bloody weapon He will stare at the player and avoid them. He won't alert the teacher because he'd be too worried that the player might attack him. Visible insanity/crazy laughter He will stare at the player for a few seconds and then walk away. If the atmosphere is below 80% he will become suspicious of the player. Relationships Positive [[Ryouichi Ishikuro|'Ryouichi Ishikuro']]- WIP [[Photography Club|'The Photography Club']]'''- '''Aren was a little disappointed that the club was not actually for photography, but he doesn't mind that the club is pretty laid back. He spends time in the club after school and he usually uses the time to just de-stress from school and chill. Just like the other club members, Aren would usually eat snacks, read comics, and goof around with other members during club time. Aren holds a positive opinion on the other club members as he finds their company enjoyable and some of them will sometimes give him helpful tips on photography. If the school's atmosphere is low, Aren will not join the club's investigation and will instead leave the club and will wish the other members luck on their search. Neutral None at the moment. Negative None at the moment. Trivia/Misc. Information *The reason why Aren would leave the Photography Club when the school atmosphere is low is because he is not interested in joining in their investigation. *He is a potty mouth (If you don't know what that is, it's basically a person who has a tendency to swear very often) which can lead him to get scolded by his teachers sometimes. Students who greatly value modesty may also look down on him because of his excessive use of profanity. *He's naturally a redhead, however, he was born with a more lighter shade of red. He had his hair permanently dyed a darker shade towards the end of his second year in Akademi High. Gallery Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Pansexual Category:Males Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Kamiko Takakawa's Fanon Category:Fanon Suitors Category:Photography Club Category:Deceitful